The postdoctoral training program takes advantage of the integrated strength of the Molecular Oncology Program of the DC Davis Cancer Center and the exceptional expertise and training records of the participating faculty members in the area of Oncogene Signals and Chromosome Biology. As this is a new application, we intentionally selected training in a focused area. Even so, the laboratory training provided by the 20 senior and junior participating faculty members cuts across disciplines including molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, tumor biology and toxicology as well as biotechnology in cancer diagnosis and therapeutics. A strong clinical research component at the Cancer Center will facilitate the translational aspect of this program. A director and two co-directors, with guidance and evaluation of trainees by the executive committee, will administer the program. Besides formal coursework in the responsible conduct of research and human subjects research, a rich and diverse array of seminars, conferences, and discussion groups are available, such as the Cancer Biology Seminar Series, the Cancer Crosstalks, the Annual Cancer Center Symposium, a molecular oncology journal club and the Clinical Cancer Research Seminar. There is also a Training Forum specifically designed for the T32 trainees, where they will present research progress and gain practical knowledge about grant writing, application for independent position etc. Upon completion of this training program, postdoctoral trainees should be prepared to take positions as junior faculty in academic or research institutions, biotechnology industries or government laboratories.